Lettres de Blaine
by nrjneverdies
Summary: TRADUCTION - "C'est la méthode que mon père utilisait quand il avait mon âge pour déterminer ses sentiments envers ma mère – il a écrit un recueil de lettres qui lui étaient destinées à chaque fois qu'il apprenait quelque chose à son sujet ou qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose sans y arriver..." - Klaine


_Salut tout le monde ! Alors voilà la traduction d'un OS de foraworldundeserving (j'ai eu sa permission, vous inquiétez pas), aussi auteure de « Kiss ». N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je les lui traduirai puis transmettrai avec plaisir !_

_Je ne possède pas Glee, évidemment (*soupir de désespoir*), et même l'histoire ne m'appartient pas !_

_Désolée pour ceux qui ont lu la version originale que vous trouverez ici : /s/ 7380565/ 1 / Letters- From- Blaine , mais je ne suis pas traductrice professionnelle, loin de là, et certains termes sont encore difficiles à traduire pour moi. Mais j'y travaille !_

_Bon, je vais vous laisser à votre lecture, __**lisez ceci**__ pour vous mettre dans le contexte :_

_**« Alors j'ai eu ce prompt pour Kiss, ma fiction basée sur des prompt, et quand je l'ai écrit, ça a en quelque sorte fini par avoir l'étoffe d'un OS. Donc… manifestement je le publie finalement en tant que OS. Voilà le prompt : **__**Kurt trouve un carnet à Blaine rempli de lettres adressées à Kurt disant tout ce qu'il ressent**__**.**_

_**Cette histoire est basée sur ce que je veux faire quand je penserai avoir rencontré « le bon ».**_

_**Ça se passe juste après « Sexy ». Original Song n'a pas eu lieu, pas juste le baiser mais l'épisode entier. Oh, et certains pourraient considérer que c'est une sorte d'UA quand on passe aux sentiments de Blaine. Dans tous les cas, c'est un UA après « Sexy », avant ça vous pouvez vous faire votre idée. »**_

* * *

Faire le trajet entre Dalton et Lima avait toujours été un problème pour Kurt. Evidemment, l'internat aidait beaucoup, mais rentrer le week-end ou pouvoir sortir avec ses amis après les cours n'était plus aussi facile. Bien sûr les filles et lui s'arrangeaient – comme toujours – mais Kurt regrettait le fait de ne plus pouvoir se pointer chez Mercedes quand il le voulait pour lui faire une surprise. L'inhabituelle dynamique familiale qu'ils avaient tout juste mis en place avant qu'il ne parte lui manquait. Et, à ce titre, il se prenait toujours à rentrer pour le week-end.

Bien sûr, être à l'internat à Dalton avait ses avantages – l'un d'eux étant Blaine. Blaine était la raison pour laquelle Kurt parvenait à garder le sourire lorsqu'il quittait sa famille, et que ce même sourire ne le quittait pas pour les deux heures de route parce qu'il savait qu'il retrouverait Blaine à son retour. Ca paraissait stupide pour quelqu'un qui était juste un ami, mais la meilleure partie de Dalton, aux yeux de Kurt, c'était Blaine.

... Ceci dit, si Kurt pouvait avoir ce qu'il voulait, il savait qu'il serait _plus _qu'un ami pour Blaine. Mais après tout ce que Blaine avait traversé ces dernières semaines – avoir le béguin pour Jeremiah, embrasser Rachel puis sortir avec – Kurt ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il était prêt à s'enticher de quelqu'un d'autre avant pas mal de temps. Et quand Blaine _serait _prêt à passer à autre chose, les chances que son prochain choix soit Kurt étaient probablement encore plus faibles. Cependant, alors que Kurt pénétrait dans le parking, il ne pouvait pas être triste. Pas vraiment. Il avait toujours Blaine en tant qu'ami, et c'était le plus important. Alors maintenant, il allait monter dans sa chambre, défaire sa valise du week-end puis retrouver Blaine et voir s'il voulait prendre un café ou autre chose.

Souriant, Kurt monta rapidement les escaliers vers sa chambre, saluant Wes et David quand il les croisa. Il s'arrêta une seconde, se demandant pourquoi ils avaient des têtes pareilles – comme s'il y avait une blague entre eux et qu'il n'en faisait pas partie - avant de hausser les épaules et de continuer son chemin. Tout le monde avait ses propres blagues après tout.

Déverrouillant sa porte de chambre, Kurt lança immédiatement son sac sur le lit et l'ouvrit. Il n'aimait pas que ses vêtements soient pliés trop longtemps et se mit tout de suite à les pendre. Alors ce ne fut que lorsque tous ses vêtements furent sortis et le sac bien rangé dans le bas de son placard pour le prochain week-end que Kurt se tourna vers son lit et remarqua le petit livre noir au centre de celui-ci.

_Qu'est-ce que..?_

Traversant la pièce, Kurt le prit et fronça les sourcils. Il se souvint vaguement de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part auparavant, mais ne put se rappeler de l'endroit. Et bien qu'il haïssait violer la vie privée des autres, il sut qu'il avait besoin de regarder à qui le livre appartenait pour le rendre. En plus, il était sur _son _lit.

Ouvrant le livre, le froncement de sourcil de Kurt s'accentua lorsqu'il arriva sur la première page d'écriture. _C'est… Pour moi ? _

_Cher Kurt,_

_Ce livre est, pour faire simple, des lettres pour toi. Maintenant, je sais que ça parait bizarre, mais laisse-moi t'expliquer. C'est la méthode que mon père utilisait quand il avait mon âge pour déterminer ses sentiments envers ma mère – il a écrit un recueil de lettres qui lui étaient destinées à chaque fois qu'il apprenait quelque chose à son sujet ou qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose sans y arriver. Et il a décidé que le recueil trouverait la solution pour lui. Si par contre il abandonnait à mi-chemin, qu'il n'avait plus rien à dire, ou bien décidait que ma mère ne l'intéressait plus, il arrêterait juste et voilà. Mais s'il arrivait jusqu'à la fin du livre, il lui donnerait et la laisserait décider. _

_Alors si tu lis ceci, c'est que j'ai fini le livre et que je ressens toujours la même chose que lorsque j'ai écrit la première lettre. C'est actuellement le jour de ton transfert, et je sais que l'on se connait depuis peu de temps, mais je me sens déjà craquer pour toi. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas ce dont tu as besoin là maintenant avec tout ce que tu as traversé, donc je vais te donner ce dont tu as besoin – un ami._

_Continue à lire s'il te plaît, et lis tout. Je peux t'assurer que je ne resterai pas dans les parages quand je te le donnerai. Je me connais, je l'aurai laissé sur ton lit après que tu sois parti pour le week-end et je serai parti me cacher quelque part. Alors prends ton temps, et profite du fait d'en apprendre sur moi et sur la manière dont je t'ai vu._

_La chose que j'ai apprise aujourd'hui à propos de toi Kurt, est que tu es bien plus fort que tu ne le parais. Après tout ce que tu as traversé, après avoir dû dire au revoir à ton père, tu arrives toujours à t'adapter et à intégrer le groupe pratiquement tout de suite. J'admire vraiment ça._

_Je t'embrasse, Blaine._

Kurt n'arrivait pas à penser. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il était censé faire, à part fixer les mots d'un air hébété. Finalement son cerveau passa à l'action. _Ok, vas-y doucement. Premièrement, ce livre date de plusieurs mois…_

Et ce fut là que son cerveau dérailla une nouvelle fois. Parce que Kurt savait que ce livre était clairement plein de lettres de Blaine. Comme sa propre note le disait, si Kurt lisait ce livre, alors Blaine l'avait fini. Et si Blaine l'avait fini…

_Ne brûle pas les étapes, _se rappela Kurt. Avant de tirer des conclusions hâtives, il avait besoin de lire le reste des lettres.

Tournant la page, Kurt souhaita soudainement que Blaine ait daté ses lettres pour qu'il sache ce qu'il se passait à ce moment-là. Mais quand il commença à lire, il réalisa que les souvenirs de Blaine les dataient parfaitement.

_Cher Kurt,_

_Je suis assis là, me sentant con là tout de suite, et j'espère qu'après avoir écrit cette lettre je pourrais me lancer et m'excuser auprès de toi. Je me sens mal parce que tu n'as pas eu le solo, mais je me sens encore plus mal par rapport à la manière dont tu l'as pris. _

_Tu ne devrais jamais chercher à te fondre dans la masse. Faire partie de l'équipe, oui, mais jamais arrêter d'être toi-même. Tu es tout simplement magnifique comme tu es, comme personne que je connaisse et sans doute pas comme le reste des Warblers. Parfois c'est un peu envahissant, comme aujourd'hui, mais ce n'est jamais une mauvaise chose. Jamais._

_Maintenant je dois trouver le courage d'y aller et de te dire ça. _

_Oh, et ce que j'ai appris à ton sujet aujourd'hui? Ta voix est tout simplement angélique._

_Je t'embrasse, Blaine._

Kurt sourit, se souvenant parfaitement de ce jour. Il était assis dans sa chambre, envoyant assez furieusement des textos à Rachel par rapport à son choix de chanson – vraiment, c'était tout autant de sa faute mais c'était bien plus facile d'accuser Rachel – quand Blaine était entré, hésitant, s'excusant immédiatement pour la manière dont il s'était comporté. Cela avait pris Kurt par surprise, et il en avait parlé à Blaine. C'était le job de Blaine de refuser les personnes voulant un solo et de leur expliquer en quoi ils s'étaient trompés, et Kurt ne s'attendait à rien d'autre de la part du garçon. Le soulagement de Blaine était presque palpable, et Kurt se souvint d'avoir été perturbé par ça, avant d'être une nouvelle fois distrait quand le jeune homme l'invita à prendre un café. Kurt avait accepté, bien sûr, puisque son béguin était à son plus haut point à ce moment et que chaque occasion de passer du temps avec Blaine était accueillie avec plaisir.

Kurt se surpris à passer sa main sur la dernière ligne avant la signature de Blaine. _Est-ce qu'il le pense vraiment ?_

Il tourna la page et continua sa lecture.

_Cher Kurt,_

_Tu savais que Kings Island Christmas Spectacular a fermé il y a trois ans ? Je suis presque sûr que non, parce que je doute que tu aurais chanté ce duo avec moi si je l'avais ne serais-ce que suggéré. Mais il neige dehors et le feu crépitait et tu… tu avais juste l'air parfait._

_Au fait il se peut que j'aie jeté un coup d'œil dans la salle plus tôt et t'aie vu là, ce qui explique pourquoi je suis venu avec un lecteur CD. J'étais à moitié préparé à l'éventualité que tu dises non, mais je devrais savoir que Kurt Hummel ne refuse jamais une occasion de faire une représentation, n'est-ce pas ? De toute façon, tu as chanté magnifiquement bien, et je suis amoureux de la manière dont nos voix s'accordent si parfaitement._

_J'aurais aimé ne pas partir si soudainement, mais on aurait de toute manière été interrompus quand ton ancien prof est entré. Je pense que j'avais juste besoin de prendre l'air, de penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer, et d'écrire, bien sûr. _

_Tu crois que j'ai appris quoi à ton sujet aujourd'hui ? Eh bien, d'abord que tu es un artiste-né. Je m'amuse plus en traînant avec toi qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre. Et je suis presque sûr que j'ai des sentiments pour toi. Je ne sais pas encore comment les interpréter, et ils me font peur parfois. Mais ils sont là._

_Je t'embrasse, Blaine. _

_Le jour où je suis tombé amoureux de Blaine…_

Kurt renifla, surpris de sentir ses yeux se remplir de larmes. A cette époque-là, il pensait que le duo n'avait eu de l'importance que pour lui et que ce n'était qu'une représentation de plus pour Blaine. Découvrir que ça _signifiait _plus… C'était presque trop à encaisser pour Kurt.

_Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit plus tôt ? _Kurt voulait crier, pensant que tout aurait été tellement plus facile si Blaine ou lui avaient craché le morceau pendant le duo. Surtout Blaine qui avait _inventé _une raison pour fairece duo. Si seulement…

Kurt sut ce qui allait bientôt arriver et sut aussi que ce serait dur à lire. Si ce livre avait été continué même si Blaine avait le béguin pour quelqu'un d'autre, cela voulait dire que ses sentiments n'avaient pas changé. Et quand bien même Kurt savait que ça allait le blesser, il voulait comprendre les raisons de Blaine derrière tout ça.

Mais la lettre suivante n'était pas perturbante, et Kurt la lut avec le sourire.

_Cher Kurt,_

_Je viens de rentrer du match de foot, je n'arrive pas à croire que je me sois autant amusé en sortant avec ta famille et toi. Je croyais que ça allait être bizarre parce que vous emmeniez un autre garçon gay avec vous, mais j'ai juste eu droit à quelques regards suspicieux de la part de ton père jusqu'à ce que tu ne lui lances un regard noir pour le faire arrêter et je t'en suis reconnaissant. _

_Je sais que tu n'étais pas autant intéressé que moi par le jeu. Mais en voyant ton enthousiasme au show de la mi-temps… Je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher de sourire et ce n'était pas seulement parce que ces zombies déchiraient tout sur le terrain. C'était parce que tu étais à côté de moi, sautant d'excitation et dégoulinant presque d'amour pour tes amis._

_J'ai envie de faire des choses comme ça avec toi plus souvent. Peut-être que c'est ce que j'ai appris. Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression d'apprendre de nouvelles choses à ton propos tous les jours, Kurt, plus que ce que je ne puisse formuler. Et je ne veux jamais cesser de les apprendre. _

_Je t'embrasse, Blaine_

La page suivant, au grand plaisir de Kurt, était une chanson. Apparemment Blaine avait perdu son cahier de chansons et avait pensé que c'était une bonne alternative. Etant donné que la chanson parlait de sentiments contradictoires, Kurt la trouva très appropriée et décida qu'il devrait demander à Blaine de la chanter un jour.

Mais son sourire s'atténua quand il lut les mots de la page suivante, écris de manière tremblante sur la feuille.

_Cher Kurt,_

_J'ai dit que je ne savais pas ce que je faisais moi-même. C'est l'un de ces moments._

_J'invite Jeremiah à sortir pour la Saint Valentin._

_Je ne l'admettrai jamais à personne d'autre, mais je le fais parce que je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à t'avoir un jour. Je le fais parce que s'il y ne serait-ce qu'une chance qu'un jour on soit ensemble, je veux en fait savoir ce que ça fait de sortir avec quelqu'un. Je veux apporter une certaine forme d'expérience. _

_Et j'en ai marre d'être seul. Peut-être que ça aidera. Peut-être que ça me montrera que mon béguin pour toi est juste un béguin. Ou peut-être que ça me montrera que c'est plus. Je ne sais pas. _

_Je n'en ai pas vraiment appris plus sur toi aujourd'hui – c'était plus à propos de moi. J'ai appris que je suis juste un ado apeuré qui ne sait pas ce qu'il fait de sa vie et qui a peur de ses propres sentiments._

_Je t'embrasse, Blaine._

Sans s'attarder, Kurt alla directement à la lettre écrite après leur performance, sachant qu'il avait besoin de la lire avant d'y réfléchir. Horrifié, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait des taches sur la page, qui ressemblaient étrangement à des larmes séchées.

_Cher Kurt,_

_Eh bien, je suis anéanti._

_Non, ce n'est pas parce que la représentation a été un désastre et que j'ai été humilié publiquement (Je suis tellement désolé à ce propos pour toi ainsi que pour les autres.) C'est parce que tu te tenais juste là et tu m'as dit que tu pensais que j'allais chanter pour toi, et j'ai senti mon cœur se briser. Tu __es_ _intéressé par moi._

_Kurt... Je ne peux pas te le dire en face, alors je le dis ici. Avec un peu de chance un jour tu liras ceci, il ne sera pas trop tard et tu comprendras. _

_Quand j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas tout faire foirer, je le pensais. Et ce recueil est fait pour ça et je veux rester fidèle à ma première intention. Je veux être complètement sûr que tu es celui avec qui je veux être et que c'est pour de vrai. Après ce qui vient d'arriver avec Jeremiah, je ne peux pas me permettre de tenter de nouveau l'expérience avec toi sans être certain d'être sur de bonnes bases pour commencer une relation. Et se remettre d'un rejet n'est jamais une bonne base. _

_Tu es plus important pour moi que personne ne l'a jamais été, Kurt. Si on peut faire que ça marche, je veux que ça dure pour toujours. Naïf, oui, mais c'est ce que je veux. _

_Alors je vais continuer ce recueil et simplement espérer que le temps que j'arrive à le fin, tu n'auras pas arrêté de m'attendre. C'est un risque que j'ai besoin de prendre si je veux que ça marche. J'espère que tu comprendras un jour. _

_J'ai appris que tu es bien plus fort que je ne le serais jamais. Je prône le courage, mais tu me donne une leçon de force. _

_Je t'embrasse, Blaine._

Kurt lâcha une expiration tremblante, laissant s'échapper un souffle qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir retenu. "Wow," murmura-t-il pour lui-même silencieusement, heureux que David ne soit pas dans la chambre. Il n'avait pas su quoi penser après toute la discussion au café. Oui, Blaine avait semblé très sincère à propos du fait de ne pas vouloir mettre 'ça' en l'air, mais Kurt n'était pas sûr de savoir à quoi le 'ça' faisait référence. Il s'était forcé à le classer comme un terme amical plutôt que comme une possibilité de relation, et maintenant il découvrait que c'était plus que ça.

Inspirant profondément une nouvelle fois, Kurt se fit violence pour accepter les faits. Blaine avait essayé de sortir avec un autre gars alors qu'il était toujours intéressé par Kurt – ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il pouvait accepter facilement. Mais en relisant la lettre de Blaine, il voyait où il voulait en venir. _Je veux juste qu'il réalise qu'il n'a pas besoin d'avoir d'expérience, ou bien d'être celui qui garde toujours le contrôle. Je l'aime comme il est. _

Kurt pouvait seulement espérer que le temps qu'il arrive à la fin du livre, il y ait toujours une chance de dire toutes ces choses à Blaine. Après tout, il y avait toujours la possibilité que Blaine ai changé d'avis et ai laissé le livre pour une quelconque autre raison. Bien que Kurt veuille laisser son espoir s'intensifier, il l'étouffa quand il tourna la page.

Dès qu'il vit de quoi il s'agissait, Kurt lut en diagonale. Blaine racontait à quel point il avait été flatté par le fait que Kurt l'invite à la soirée de Rachel, et Kurt savait ce qui allait suivre. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il tourna la page.

_Cher Kurt,_

_J'ai embrassé Rachel Berry et j'aurais aimé que ce soit toi._

_Je me suis réveillé dans ton lit, avec la gueule de bois. Je ne me pardonnerais jamais pour m'être autant ridiculisé._

_Je ne sais pas ce que je suis en train de faire._

_J'ai appris que tu me sauves la vie lorsqu'il s'agit de ton père. _

_Je t'embrasse, Blaine._

Kurt porta une main à sa bouche, choqué. _Il voulait m'embrasser ?_

Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, cependant. Le pire était encore à venir, il le savait.

_Cher Kurt,_

_Je ne veux pas t'écrire maintenant, mais je me suis promis que j'écrirais tout ce que je ressens à ton égard, et là maintenant c'est de la colère. J'ai compris – tu es ouvertement gay et fier de l'être. Moi aussi. Mais ça porte à confusion, Kurt, et j'aimerais que tu puisses comprendre que peut-être que ça n'a rien avoir avec le fait d'être 'fier', mais plutôt avec le fait que je ne me connais pas autant que je le pensais. C'est à propos de moi n'ayant pas la possibilité d'être en accord avec moi-même. _

_J'aurais aimé ne pas avoir répondu de la manière dont je l'ai fait, mais je ne regrette pas de m'être défendu. Même si finalement j'ai tort, tu dois savoir que je suis qui je suis et pas qui tu veux que je sois._

_Cependant, j'ai appris que je t'apprécie toujours même quand je suis en colère. Je crois que j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi. Mais je pense que c'est du sérieux, ce que je ressens pour toi._

_Oh, et quant à la raison pour laquelle je vais à un rendez-vous avec Rachel alors que je suis fou de toi ? C'est simple : la fierté. Et je n'en suis pas fier._

_Je t'embrasse, Blaine._

_Oh, Blaine..._

Kurt essuya hâtivement une larme avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le livre, avant de devoir repousser celui-ci quand le reste des larmes arriva en force. Blaine et lui n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de cette dispute, après tout. Les deux garçons s'étaient juste excusés avant que Blaine ne lui apporte un autre café et qu'ils se mettent d'accord sur le fait de rattraper ce qu'ils avaient manqué dans la vie de l'autre lorsqu'ils ne se parlaient plus. Le sujet de la bisexualité n'avait pas été remis sur le tapis – si il l'avait été, Kurt aurait sans aucun doute dit à Blaine que c'était bien qu'il soit lui-même, qui qu'il soit.

Bien sûr, Kurt se souvint immédiatement du baiser avec Rachel. Frissonnant, il poursuivit sa lecture.

_Cher Kurt,_

_Je viens de rentrer de mon rendez-vous avec Rachel. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse l'appeler un rendez-vous, parce que ce n'en était pas un. C'était comme traîner avec une amie._

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai décidé d'aller à ce rendez-vous. Au début c'était pour voir comment c'était. Mais après notre dispute – que je regrette tellement – c'était par orgueil. J'allais le faire pour te prouver que je pouvais être bisexuel si je le voulais._

_Bon, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que c'était Rachel, mais je ne ressens aucune attirance pour elle. Je ne peux pas expliquer le baiser parce que c'était agréable, mais assez étrangement je n'ai pas hâte de recommencer. Peut-être parce que la seule chose à laquelle je puisse penser c'est t'embrasser. Mais après ce qui est arrivé là-bas, je sais que je ne pourrais pas le faire de sitôt._

_Et étant donné que c'est le seul moment où je t'ai 'parlé' depuis notre dispute… J'ai appris à quel point ça craint de ne pas pouvoir traîner avec toi comme d'habitude._

_Je t'embrasse, Blaine._

_Pourquoi je ne suis pas allé le voir lui au lieu de Rachel ?_

Après le rendez-vous, Kurt avait évalué ses options. Il savait qu'il pouvait soit aller voir Rachel et obtenir les informations de sa part, soit ravaler sa fierté, s'excuser auprès de Blaine et puis voir ce qu'il avait pensé du rendez-vous. Bien sûr il avait choisi la solution de facilité, les dernières traces de colère envers Blaine circulant toujours dans ses veines. Mais il savait maintenant que s'il était allé le voir, il aurait découvert bien plus tôt que leur rendez-vous ne signifiait rien pour lui.

_Et maintenant on a les conséquences du baiser…_

_Cher Kurt,_

_Tu avais raison. Et au moins cette fois je te l'ai dit en face._

_Je suis tellement heureux que l'on se reparle. Par contre je n'arrive pas à parler de la dispute, et je suis juste content que tu acceptes de passer outre. _

_Tu es réellement un ami extraordinaire. Plus que je ne le mérite. Je dirais que j'ai appris ça, mais je pense que je le savais depuis un bout de temps maintenant._

_Je t'embrasse, Blaine._

Kurt essuya une dernière larme, souriant à ses mots. La gratitude de Blaine suintant pratiquement de la page, et Kurt le voyait maintenant dans ses souvenirs. _Comment ai-je pu être si aveugle ?_si dit-il alors que d'autres souvenirs refaisaient surface – les fois où Blaine était clairement intéressé par le fait d'être plus qu'un ami. _Je suppose que je ne voulais pas me laisser le voir. _

Mais Kurt fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils, se souvenant de la fois où il avait _su _que Blaine ne pouvait pas l'avoir envisagé comme autre chose qu'un ami.

Si ?

_Cher Kurt,_

_Bon, on vient de finir notre numéro sexy pour les Régionales. J'ai 12 numéros de téléphone de filles en poche, et fini par te faire croire que tu es une sorte de bébé pingouin._

_Je peux te dire sincèrement ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui. Tu ne peux pas t'efforcer d'être sexy. En fait je suppose que toutes ces fois où je t'ai trouvé incroyablement sexy étaient les quand tu n'essayais pas - _

Kurt laissa tomber le livre, avant de le reprendre précipitamment et de relire la ligne. Non, il ne s'était pas trompé… _Blaine pense que je suis sexy ?_

Secouant la tête en signe de pure incrédulité, Kurt poursuivit sa lecture.

_Et je ne dis pas ça dans le sens pervers, promis. Mais il y a juste quelque chose avec la manière dont tu danses, ou avec la manière dont tu es totalement à l'aise avec toi-même, ou bien avec la façon dont tu rabats tes cheveux vers l'arrière… Je pourrais continuer. Ce que je veux dire c'est que, je suis attiré par toi de tellement de façons. Et je suis désolé que tu crois que tu n'es pas sexy parce que tu l'es tellement. J'aurais seulement voulu pouvoir te dire ça aujourd'hui sans passer pour un sale type._

_Je ne sais toujours pas si j'essaie de 't'aider' à voir ton vrai potentiel. Ce n'est pas vraiment une chose 'amicale' à faire… mais peut-être qu'il est temps de repousser un peu les limites pour voir ce que ça donne. Peut-être que je suis prêt. _

_Je t'embrasse, Blaine._

Kurt ne pouvait toujours pas croire ces mots, mais savait qu'il devait les garder pour plus tard, de préférence après que Blaine et lui aient parlé des choses importants présentes dans ce livre. Ce qui voulait dire que Kurt devait lire le reste du recueil pour savoir où en était Blaine et lui en parler. Illico presto.

Mais il était tout de même une seconde avant de tourner la page, sachant ce qui allait suivre. Bien sûr Blaine avait fini par venir 'aider' Kurt… et Kurt ne s'était pas seulement ridiculisé, mais avait presque jeté Blaine hors de sa chambre. Evidemment ils s'étaient réconciliés, mais le sujet n'avait pas vraiment été abordé depuis.

Maintenant il allait l'être.

_Cher Kurt,_

_Je me sens tellement idiot._

_Attends, quoi ? _Kurt fixa la page, de nouveau incrédule. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se sent idiot ? Je suis celui qui s'est complètement ridiculisé !_

_Je croyais faire ce qui était juste, en venant et en essayant de t'aider à être sexy. Je veux dire, c'est ridicule n'est-ce pas ? Je ris de moi-même maintenant. Je ne connais rien sur la manière d'être sexy et je pense que je peux t'aider ? Et puis je suis venu et aie essayé de te parler de sexe, te disant que je te dirais ce que je savais. Ça m'a juste fait passer pour un minable, je sais, ou comme si j'avais de l'expérience. Que je n'ai pas. Tout ce que j'ai appris c'était sur Internet, comme je l'ai dit à ton père._

_J'espère que tu es au courant de ça maintenant, sinon j'ai vraiment le pied dedans. Mais oui, c'est moi qui ai dit à ton père d'avoir La Discussion avec toi. Je ne savais simplement pas comment t'expliquer – de toute évidence ça aurait été bien trop gênant venant de ma part et une minute après l'avoir proposé je me suis senti idiot parce que je ne savais pas de quelle manière expliquer les choses sans être moi-même vraiment embarrassé. Alors j'espère que ton père ne me hait pas et que la prochaine fois que je te verrai, je pourrai te regarder sans rougir. _

_J'ai appris aujourd'hui que tu es adorablement innocent, et aussi têtu qu'une foutue mule. Aucun des deux ne me fait t'aimer moins._

_Je t'embrasse, Blaine._

Kurt leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, il avait su à propos de La Discussion – ça avait été la première question qu'il avait posé à son père lorsqu'il était descendu déjeuner le lendemain. Il savait que son père ne savait pas où trouver ce genre d'informations et soupçonnait Blaine de ne pas être rentré directement chez lui. Quand ses doutes furent confirmés, il n'avait pas su quoi penser. Une partie de lui voulait aller voir Blaine et lui crier dessus pour s'être mêlé de ses affaires, mais la partie la plus rationnelle la raisonna. Blaine se souciait clairement de lui en tant qu'ami et voulait s'assurer qu'il soit prudent.

Sauf que maintenant Kurt savait que Blaine se souciait de lui _plus_ que par amitié. Ou du moins il pensait que c'était le cas, étant donné que ses doigts griffaient la dernière de couverture alors qu'il tournait la page. _C'est la dernière__..._

Les mains tremblantes, Kurt tourna la dernière page sur laquelle l'écriture était pratiquement illisible.

_Cher Kurt,_

_Je suis venu écrire là pendant ton absence du week-end. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que j'arrivais à la dernière page avant d'être ici._

_Ma lettre initiale était pour te dire que tu me manquais. Et pas juste comme n'importe qui. Et je pense que j'ai finalement réalisé que je suis amoureux de toi. Donc j'ai menti quand j'ai dit que mes sentiments seraient les mêmes que quand j'ai commencé à écrire – ils sont juste devenus mille fois plus forts._

_Quel message approprié pour la dernière page._

_Kurt, je vais disparaître maintenant. Je resterai à cet endroit jusqu'à 18 heures – j'espère que tu me connais assez pour savoir où je suis. Si tu ne viens pas alors je saurais que tu ne ressens pas la même chose et on ne parlera plus jamais de ça. J'espère que l'on sera toujours amis._

_Ce que j'ai appris ? Eh bien, c'est simple._

_Je t'aime, Kurt Hummel._

_Je t'embrasse, Blaine._

Kurt fixa la dernière page, sans cligner des yeux. Ses doigts survolèrent les mots, osant à peine les toucher comme s'ils allaient s'effacer s'il le faisait.

_Blaine m'aime._

Une dernière larme coula le long de sa joue, et puis Kurt sourit plus largement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait de sa vie. _Blaine m'aime !_

Il revérifia la lettre, observant l'heure – 16h20. Il avait un peu plus d'une heure et demie avant que Blaine ne décide qu'il ne viendrait pas. Mais Kurt allait venir, et il savait également où Blaine était exactement.

Quand Blaine lui avait fait faire le tour de Dalton son premier jour, ils avaient visité toutes les salles de classe habituelles et les zones d'études que Kurt avait besoin de connaître, avant que Blaine ne s'arrête. "Il y a un autre endroit que je veux te montrer, mais j'ai besoin que tu le garde pour toi, ok ?"

Confus, Kurt avait accepté et Blaine l'avait mené vers un nouvel escalier et le long d'un couloir qui n'avait pas l'air d'être très fréquenté. "L'ancien espace langue," expliqua Blaine, s'arrêtant au bout du couloir et faisant signe à Kurt de regarder dans le coin. Dissimulé dans une alcôve, il y avait un petit rebord et une fenêtre donnant sur tout Dalton. "C'est là que je viens pour penser. Je ne l'ai jamais montré à personne parce que j'ai besoin de temps pour moi parfois – je veux dire, on en a tous besoin. Mais je voulais te le montrer pour que tu saches où aller pour me trouver si tu as besoin de moi, ok ? "

Kurt avait été vraiment touché par le geste… et en y pensant, c'était probablement le moment où il avait commencé à avoir le béguin pour lui. Et maintenant il avait les connaissances nécessaires pour être sûr que Blaine pouvait être sien.

Fermant le livre, Kurt le mit sous son bras et sorti de sa chambre, croisant David qui le regarda de la même manière que lorsqu'il était arrivé à Dalton. Et Kurt réalisa que David savait ce qu'il se passait, surtout par la manière dont ses yeux tombèrent sur le livre, maintenant entre les mains de Kurt. "Tu fais la bonne chose ?"

"Oui."

David plaça brièvement une main sur son épaule avant d'entrer dans la chambre et de fermer la porte derrière lui. Se sentant étrangement enhardi, Kurt repartit.

Escalader tous les escaliers que Dalton possédait n'avait jamais été la chose préférée de Kurt, mais à ce moment il les remarquait à peine. Tout ce sur quoi il pouvait se concentrer étaient les mots sur le livre, passant en boucle dans sa tête – _Je t'aime, Kurt Hummel _– et sur ce qu'il allait dire à Blaine quand il le verrait. Ce dont il n'avait aucune idée dans l'immédiat.

Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il avait atteint le dernier escalier. Prenant une ultime profonde inspiration, il commença à monter, arrivant bien plus vite au sommet qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Kurt se sentait étrangement calme, même s'il savait qu'il aurait dû être nerveux. Blaine lui avait offert son cœur, après tout, et c'était maintenant à Kurt de choisir s'il le sauvait ou le brisait.

Mais Kurt savait ce qu'il allait faire.

Le couloir était silencieux, et Kurt commença à se demander s'il était trop tard, si Blaine avait finalement abandonné plus tôt et avait décidé que Kurt n'était pas intéressé. Mais alors des bruits de mouvement se firent entendre, comme si Blaine avait changé de position sur son siège, et Kurt sût alors qu'il était là. _Blaine est juste là, et tu es sur le point d'y aller et de dire – quoi ?_

Il ne savait toujours pas. Mais il sentit ses jambes le mener le long du couloir avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter. Il s'arrêta une fraction de seconde avant de regarder dans le coin, sachant à quoi s'attendre mais sentant toujours sa respiration se couper à la vue.

Blaine fixait le paysage par la fenêtre, dos à Kurt. Une jambe était étendue sur le rebord de la fenêtre, l'autre repliée contre son torse, sa tête reposant dessus. Ses cheveux étaient pour une fois dépourvus de gel et il était habillé de manière décontractée. Kurt prit un moment pour le fixer – _ce garçon juste là __m'aime_– avant de se racler la gorge doucement. "Salut."

Blaine se figea avant de se retourner lentement, laisser retomber sa jambe pour s'asseoir correctement. "Salut," murmura-t-il, et l'incertitude dans sa voix était tellement forte que le cœur de Kurt se brisa presque. Les yeux de Blaine étaient fixés sur le livre entre les mains de Kurt. "Je vous que tu… L'as eu."

Kurt ouvra la bouche pour répondre, inspirant profondément. Puis il tirait Blaine hors de sa chaise, l'embrassant avec tout ce qu'il avait en lui.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, Blaine répondait, et Kurt sut qu'il y mettait tout – chaque petit mot de ce livre, et tous ceux qu'il n'avait jamais écrits ou dits. Kurt comprenait, il faisait exactement la même chose. Leur conversation muette continua quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne se séparent, fixant l'autre silencieusement.

"Donc… Tu ressens la même chose ?"

Kurt le fixa un peu plus longtemps avant de rire soudainement. "Oh mon Dieu… _Je t'aime, _Blaine_._"

Et puis Blaine pleura et Kurt comprit. Chaque mot qu'il avait lu dans ce livre était de ce garçon juste là – l'adolescent effrayé, peu sûr de soi et inexpérimenté qui avait eu si peur que Kurt le rejette mais qui avait de toute quand même mit son cœur à nu. Le garçon qui avait voulu lui donner tout ce qu'il pensait nécessaire, et à en juger par ses lettres, ne lui avait rien apporté de tout ça.

Le garçon que Kurt Hummel aimait de tout son cœur.

"Je t'aime," chuchota-t-il de nouveau, attirant Blaine dans ses bras. "Toi. Pas la personne que tu penses devoir être. Juste toi, seulement toi."

"Je suis désolé," murmura Blaine dans son épaule. "Je sais que j'ai été vraiment idiot récemment -"

Kurt se recula et l'embrassa doucement, le faisant taire. "Stop," dit-il silencieusement. "Je comprends." Et vraiment, il comprenait.

Blaine secoua la tête, le fixant quelques secondes comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu de sa vie. "Je t'aime," murmura-t-il, presque ébahi. Une seconde plus tard, le plus beau sourire s'épanouit sur son visage, et Kurt réalisa que Blaine lui disait ces mots pour la première fois.

"Je t'aime aussi," chuchota-t-il, regardant le sourire de Blaine s'agrandir et sentant le sien faire de même. Et puis leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent encore, presque fiévreusement comme pour demander à l'autre _où étais-tu tout ma vie ?_

Le livre était tombé entre eux, atterrissant aux pieds de Kurt. Plus tard, ils allaient le récupérer et se lover l'un contre l'autre sur le rebord de la fenêtre, passant toutes les pages ensemble parlant, riant, pleurant et se consolant jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse trop sombre pour lire. Puis ils s'allongeraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Blaine tenant Kurt comme s'il ne pouvait pas croire au fait qu'il était vraiment là.

Mais pour le moment, ils continuaient de s'embrasser, sachant qu'ils avaient tout leur temps pour les choses plus sérieuses. Maintenant, c'était l'autre qui importait et l'amour qu'ils avaient gardé secret si longtemps et qui était enfin possible de partager.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS autant que moi :)

Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews *sourire innocent*

Bonne nuit ! :)


End file.
